In overhead light fixtures, such as fluorescent light fixtures recessed in a ceiling, excessive light spills over into areas undesirable from an aesthetic aspect. Manufacturers have attempted to cure this problem by mounting a lens diffuser within the light fixture. Such a diffuser, however, still allows light to be broadcast in all directions.